


splashes of colors

by moacrosm



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moacrosm/pseuds/moacrosm
Summary: Beomgyu was just like the color yellow; fun and exciting to be around. He makes a great company - with his manners and humor.While Taehyun was like the color blue; calm and optimistic. Genuinely caring, Beomgyu feels like he’s surrounded by deep waves of calmness when he’s with the younger; wondering what may it feel like when he watches the ocean together with the person who embodies the color blue.OrIn a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate; Kang Taehyun finds his favorite color - yellow
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 306





	splashes of colors

All Taehyun has known is shades of grey.

Kang Taehyun never had the pleasure of seeing colors. It's always been black and white. When he looks in the mirror, all he sees is his face in light grey, big grey eyes, just a tad bit darker shade than his skin, hair grey. It's boring.

He remembers asking his mom the first time she saw color. How it felt. How the color seemed to seep into the world. How the world was beautiful.

__

_ "Mom, how can I see it?" _

_ She smiled gently at him, patting his head, turning off the lights in the room. _

_ "Soon, you'll meet someone. _

_ who'll make you feel at home, _

_ who'll keep you safe, _

_ who'll keep you warm, _

_ and you'll feel joy with them." _

_ "When is soon?" _

_ "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week. Or maybe it will take years. _

_ But trust me, you'll meet someone who'll spend the rest of their life with you. When you do, hold them tight and cherish them forever." _

_ Taehyun, as a child, beamed. "I will!" _

_ He asked his mother what color was his eyes. She answered: brown. _

_ Brown. _

_ He wonders what it looks like. _

"Hyung, I'll take it from here." Taehyun pats Soobin on the shoulder, gesturing him to the shop's corner - where a blue haired guy sits there on his laptop, drinking his coffee. Two slices of strawberry shortcakes on the table. "Go and take a break, Yeonjun-hyung is waiting for you."

Soobin's cheeks grew a darker shade of grey - ah, he must be blushing. "Thank you, Taehyun!"

Soobin is one of the lucky people who have met their soulmate at a young age. From his stories, they met in their first year of high school. They were assigned to a project together. Ever since then, they were inseparable.

Even until now, every time Yeonjun visits their café, he always sees them glued to each other; holding hands, pinching cheeks, shoulders pressed together, worse yet, Yeonjun sneaking in kisses when he thinks no one is watching them. Honestly, it’s cute, but it gets annoying sometimes, when he sees the look of adoration and how they just seem to glow in this black and white world.

Soobin told him that, after meeting Yeonjun, his life suddenly had a new meaning, seeing the world in splashes of colors.

Taehyun isn’t sure if he should feel better or worse after hearing Soobin’s explanation, really, he’s envious. He wants to meet his soul mate too, soon.

Taehyun lets himself hope he'd meet such wondrous opportunity.

But right now, he's happy with his routine. He likes it - waking up in the morning, go to the campus, hang out with his best friend, do his part-time job as a barista, go home, and sleep.

He's been doing his job as a barista for months. It's nice. Aside from the delicious coffee and cakes he can get, the pay is nice too. He can meet a lot of people too,

he can meet his soul mate.

Of course, he hasn't met him yet. No luck. He's been doing this for months. But, he's fine with it.

Not many have the opportunity to meet their soulmate at a young age. He keeps reminding himself that as days gone by with his friends meeting their soulmate already.

"Welcome to Jinhit's Coffee, what would you like to order?" He recites his usual line without looking at the customer - eyes on the cash register.

"I'd like to order a smile and maybe your attention." The customer says sarcastically.

Taehyun blinks. Ah, another kind of these customers. He dislikes them. He sighs and pulls out his best-barista-smile. "Ah, I'm sorry. Here it is a-- sweet smile for you. So now, what's your order? I'd recommend our Strawberries & Crème Frappuccino. They're our best drink."

He opens his eyes and he stops. He locks eyes with the customer and color seeps into the world around him. He marvels at the stranger’s beautiful blonde (his mind helps supply him the information,) hair that looks so soft. His eyes were big, mouth agape, cheeks blossoming in soft pink. He watches as the stranger smiles, knocking the breath out of him, and Taehyun can’t help but smile as well.

“Wow,” His voice is like honey, sweet, Taehyun could hear it forever. “God, this is. Wow.” He laughed lightly, eyes beaming with excitement.

Taehyun looks at him with adoration, just like the other looks at him too. There are stars in his wide eyes. “Your blonde hair looks good on you.” He says, taking every moment to stare at the other – his  _ soulmate _ .

“Thanks.” He replies, bashful. “My friend said I suit this color, but I don’t believe him, you know. Since I only see a lighter grey in the mirror.” He adds. “Well, I’ll believe you.”

The customer next in line tells them to be quick; they jump slightly and say sorry.

“Name?” Taehyun asks, marker on his left hand and cup on his right.

“Beomgyu,” Beomgyu answers, “It’s Choi Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu. It fits him.

“Are you feeling out of it?” Soobin asks, getting back to the counter. Oh, Yeonjun must have gotten home already. “It’s rare to see you that long taking an order.”

He’s apologetic; he is, for being unprofessional. Taehyun couldn’t help it. When they locked eyes, it felt like the world stopped and it was just him, Choi Beomgyu.

“I met my soulmate,” He says, after taking a long pause.

Soobin drops the cup,

“Hyung,” Taehyun deadpans. “You’re lucky it was a paper cup- and without any coffee in it.”

“That’s not important right now,” Soobin almost yells. “You  _ met  _ your soulmate? When? How?  _ Who _ ?”

“Just now. He was a customer. His name is Choi Beomgyu.” Taehyun answers. 

Soobin, not satisfied with the answer, comes closer to Taehyun and blinks his eyes - trying to act cute for more tea. “And?”

Taehyun grimaces at him, “Nothing happened.. The next customer in line was angry so he just said his order.” Taehyun gets back to the counter, taking another order. Once he turns around, there’s Soobin with his bright smile - that looks oddly suspicious, with a coffee and strawberry shortcake on his hands.

Soobin shoves them to Taehyun, “And this is his right? You go and bring this to him. He’s your soulmate! Why aren’t you doing anything?”

“Why do I have to bring a cake too?” Taehyun takes them gratefully, eyebrows raising. 

“A way to people’s heart is by sweets!”

“Ah, so that’s how Yeonjun-hyung got u whipped.” 

Looking at the blonde who’s sitting by the window, he takes a deep breath. Beomgyu’s currently scrolling on his phone, feet tapping to the beat from his airpods. He’s got a rather slim figure, if it’s not obvious by the all black outfit he’s wearing. He’d probably look like a model at first glance, judging how fashionable he is with that black sleeveless jacket, black fingerless gloves, and skinny tight jeans - adorning the look with silver necklaces and rings and a chain dangling on his pockets.

He looks  _ cool _ . Really cool. Taehyun looks at his pink apron, trying hard not to feel embarrassed by it. Why did Jin-hyung have to choose pink, out of all colors?

He decides to just fuck it and takes a step towards him, his soulmate.

“Choi Beomgyu-ssi?” He calls sweetly, “Here’s your order.” he puts down both of the coffee and cake.

Beomgyu raises his eyebrows at him, taking off one of his airpods. “Oh? Don’t we usually have to take it ourselves?” He winks. “Or is this a special treatment? With the cake too.”

Taehyun scoffs, he’s more confident than he thought. “Well, it is. Unless you don’t like sweets? I’ll gladly eat it in my break.” 

When he takes the cake again, Beomgyu’s hand is on him, putting it down to the table again. “Can I get more special treatment?” He asks, looking into Taehyun’s eyes.

Seeing him closely, he has long eyelashes. His skin is fair, without any signs of acne. With blonde hair, amber eyes, plump rosy pink lips, he looks almost like a doll.

“And what may it be?” Taehyun asks back, half-knowing what Beomgyu will say. 

His lips curls into a small smirk, “For the cute brown haired barista to share the cake with me now.”

Taehyun glances to the counter, seeing Soobin gestures him to go for it, telling him that he can handle it alone. He chuckles.

“Well, today is your lucky day.” He pulls the seat in front of Beomgyu and sits. 

Both of them takes a look at the cafe, still fascinated with the new world they are in - full of colors. They admire the hanging plants in the cafe, giving the white walls with wooden shelves a look of natural environment. Taehyun never noticed how colors can bring another view to the world; Soobin’s right. Everything is different. 

“Pink looks good on you.” Beomgyu says. “You look pretty. Soft, like baby.”

His cheeks blossoms in pink, even though he tries to conceal it. “Do you do this a lot?” He mumbles. “Flirting, saying things you don’t mean.”

In response, Beomgyu just shrugs and winks. “I do, but I mean it.”

“So, Kang Taehyun-ssi.” He squints his eyes to see the name on Taehyun’s tag. “How old are you?”

“19.”

“Ah, you’re born in 2002? That makes me your hyung then~”

“By age.” Taehyun jokes. “Who knows, maybe you’re a child at heart.”

Beomgyu puffs his cheeks out, “I’ll have you know that I’m getting my  _ own  _ car next year, as I turn 20 officially. I am an  _ adult _ . Inside and outside.”

“Let me be the judge for that.” 

“Wow, we haven’t known for even thirty minutes but here you are - being a snarky little brat.”

They get along rather well; it’s easy for them to throw snarky remarks on each other as a joke and converse calmly. It’s only been a while, but they  _ click _ . Well, they  _ are  _ soulmates. Beomgyu’s more of a talker so Taehyun listens to him more; talking about his dreams of becoming a producer, his likes and dislikes, his pet - Toto, and everything - Taehyun finds every topic easy to listen to. Or is it just Beomgyu who has the perfect way to deliver his stories; with an expressive face and movements. 

Taehyun feels like he can listen more to his stories. He’s  _ curious _ of Beomgyu. And it’s not only because they’re soulmates, but he genuinely wants to know about the older more.

Maybe if they weren’t soulmates in the first place, they’ll still get along. Their personalities just goes well with each other. It’s nice. Having this feeling.

Beomgyu was just like the color yellow; fun and exciting to be around. He makes a great company - with his manners and humor. He has deep insights - regardless of how bright his personality is, but Taehyun can see how much he hopes for a brighter future for him. Truly, the color of yellow. 

While Taehyun was like the color blue; calm and optimistic. Genuinely caring, Beomgyu feels like he’s surrounded by deep waves of calmness when he’s with the younger; wondering what may it feel like when he watches the ocean together with the person who embodies the color blue.

“Taehyun!” 

Taehyun glances to the counter, seeing Soobin gesturing him to come - he looks at his surroundings and finds out the customers that keeps coming. He curses himself for not realizing it sooner. 

“Sorry - I got to work.” He says apologetically. 

“Ah, no it’s okay!” Beomgyu says, assuring him it’s okay. He stands up and pulls out his phone, “Can we ... meet again soon?”

“Let’s see the rest of the colors together!” Beomgyu adds, flustered. “The sunset, the ocean… everything. I’d like to see it, with you.”

Taehyun accepts the phone and taps down his number, smiling. “Of course,” he saves his contact.

Beomgyu waves a goodbye at him, mouthing a ‘fighting!’ as the younger giggles. 

His heart flutters hearing it, like an angel’s laugh - even though, he hasn’t heard it before. But he doubts that an angel could sound better than him.

He looks down his phone and chuckles,

_ Cute handsome barista 💙 _

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year's i kind of rushed this but i hope u enjoyed this😔❤️ the original idea of this trope was pretty long and it ends with mcd but :D yeah ......  
> find me on twt uwu @bbamtyun


End file.
